JATUH CINTA MEMANG MEREPOTKAN……(KOI ? MENDOKSEI NA)
by genie luciana
Summary: Jatuh cinta memang bikin repot begitulah menurut shikamaru, apalagi sekarang dia yang jatuh cinta pada wanita merepotkan lain selain ibunya...terlebih lagi gadis itu membuat dirinya tersinggung berat...hmm, apa yang bakal terjadi...pairing shika/ino. Alternate Universe..Shika Ino Lovers...selamat membaca


JATUH CINTA MEMANG MEREPOTKAN….(KOI ? MENDOKSEI NA)

PAIRING : Shika/ino

Disc: naruto karangan masashi kishimoto, aku hanya minjam nama

Warning : AU, agak OOC

Rating : T

Ino sedang duduk di pinggir balkon rumahnya sambil menatap bulan. Pikirannya melayang pada seorang pria yang selalu menemaninya walaupun dengan wajah malasnya. Ya…, gadis itu jatuh cinta pada si muka malas yang jenius, Nara Shikamaru. Pria itu bersama Choji selalu bersamanya dari kecil. Maklum saja, ayah mereka trio pengusaha yang kompak. Mereka sering membawa anak-anak mereka bermain dengan alasan agar mereka bisa akrab.

Shikamaru sendiri bukan anak yang asyik menurut Ino karena ia lebih suka tidur sambil memandangi langit, katanya ia bisa rileks dan tertidur. Choji teman yang lebih asyik tapi sayang, sifatnya yang suka makan membuat Ino kelabakan. Ino sering sebal melihat Shikamaru ini tertidur saat ia berkunjung dan oleh karena itu, ia pasti mengajaknya untuk lomba lari meski anak itu ogah-ogahan. Beranjak remaja, kejeniusan anak itu mulai terlihat, ia memenangkan pertandingan shogi dan olimpiade matematika namun tetap saja kebiasaan tidurnya yang sembarangan membuat Ino terganggu. Sama seperti saat ini, Ino menemukan Shikamaru tengah tertidur di atas pohon dibelakang sekolah. Ino menendang pohon itu namun rupanya pria malas itu sudah mempersiapkan antisipasinya. Jaring-jaring yang ia siapkan menahannya dari jatuh ke tanah yang keras, "Mendoksai na….Ino mau sampai kapan kau menahanku untuk tidur"sahutnya sambil membuka mata.

Ino yang geram, menjitaknya, "Dasar anak rusa! Kau lupa ya, kau harus membantuku untuk mencari bahan untuk presentasi kita besok!". Mata malasnya memandang Ino dengan sayu, "Ha? Memangnya ada presentasi ya?". Ino memijit kepalanya, ia hampir saja memukul Shikamaru lagi bila Choji tidak menahan. "Ino..(kriuk…kriuk) Shikamaru ..(kriuk…kriuk) sudah mengerjakannya kemarin-kemarin sebelum ia berangkat ke SMA Suna". Ino berbalik mendapati Choji tengah mengunyah kripik kentangnya dengan semangat. "Apa? Kenapa ia tidak bilang-bilang padaku? Kan aku bisa bantu…?". Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat tidur jaring-jaringnya dan memandang mata Ino, "Mendoksai na…demo kemarin-kemarin kau juga ada lomba Cheerleader kan? Kau sendiri bilang bahwa kau tidak akan melewatkan pertandingan Sasukemu itu…Dari pada aku harus menghadapi kau yang marah-marah lebih baik aku dan Choji mengerjakannya berdua…jadi kau bertanggungjawab untuk presentasi besok ya?". Ia melenggang dengan santainya meninggalkan Choji dan Ino berdua.

Hp Ino berdering ada SMS masuk, 'Presentasinya bisa diambil di rumahku nanti sore….'. Ino memandang Choji curiga, "Choji…kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang tugas itu dikerjakan?! Apa yang kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?". Choji lalu berpura-pura sibuk dengan kripik kentangnya, dan berlari pergi.

[INO POV]

Aku mengejarnya namun yang kutemui adalah idolaku Sasuke tengah menyatakan cinta pada Sakura, teman baikku. Sakit…hatiku sakit. Aku berlari ke kelas dengan sedih dan pasang pose tidur di kelas. Aku menangis diam-diam saat itu. Saat itu, guru Matematika Asuma masuk dan kurasakan seseorang tengah mencolek lenganku. Aku tahu itu Hinata yang tengah membangunkanku tapi aku tidak mau bangun. "Hmmm, aneh sekali biasanya hanya Shikamaru saja yang selalu tertidur tapi sekarang Ino juga? Hah….". Asuma pun melempar kapur ke kepala Shikamaru hingga ia terbangun dan ia mendapatiku dalam posisi tertidur. Guru itu memberikan isyarat pada Shikamaru untuk membangunkanku. Aku tidak punya tenaga lagi, saat ia membangunkanku dengan keras, tubuhku merosot dan jatuh. Ia lalu membawaku ke UKS.

[END INO POV]

Shikamaru terpaksa menggendong Ino yang pingsan itu. Ia melihat ada jejak airmata di wajah sahabat galaknya itu. "Ino…bangunlah.., aku tahu bukan sifatmu yang berusaha untuk bolos dengan pura-pura pingsan seperti itu."sahutnya. Ino membuka matanya, "Dasar rusa malas, kau juga untungkan? Bisa bolos dari guru pendiam itu…Sudahlah, pergi sana liat saja awan sana. Jangan pedulikan aku….". Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya, "Huh? Rupanya bisa menjawab juga…., ya sudah aku mau kembali ke kelas saja…Aku janji pada guru Asuma untuk membantu teman-teman mengerti matematika…". Sebelum pergi Ino menahan tangan Shikamaru itu, "Ano..Terima kasih ya, Shikamaru…". Ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan aku tertidur di UKS.

Ino terbangun saat dokter UKS, Shizune datang dan memeriksanya. "Hmm, tekanan darahmu rendah. Apa kau sudah makan siang?". Wajah Ino tampak malu, "Aku…Aku berdiet dokter.". Shizune geleng-geleng kepala, "Bukan berarti kau tidak makan kan? Nah, ini….bubur ayam dari bu Anko. Makanlah…kalorinya kan tidak terlalu banyak…lagipula kau perlu energi kan?". Ino ragu-ragu tapi Shizune berhasil membujuknya makan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dokter Shizune bisa dapat bubur ini dari bu Anko?". Shizune sedikit tertawa. "Hahahaha…., biasalah pasangan kekasih yang bertengkar…Kakashi terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Ayame, penjaga kantin kita saat makan siang tadi. Anko yang tadinya membuatkan bubur ini untuk pria misterius itu karena ia mendengar pria itu sedang sakit tenggorokan, marah dan hampir saja akan membuangnya. Saat itu aku lewat dan aku berhasil memintanya. Ups, malah menggosip ya? Hehehehe…". Ino tersenyum mendengarnya, ia memang sudah tahu kalau guru kimia mereka Bu Anko menyimpan perasaan pada Pak Kakashi guru biologi meski ia selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya teman biasa.

"Hmm, mukamu sepertinya merah…Apa kau juga punya perasaan seperti itu? Biar kutebak pasti Sasuke kan?". Muka Ino menegang, tapi dokter itu tersenyum, "Satu-satunya obat untuk patah hati adalah melepaskannya dan membiarkan cinta yang baru itu datang. Ah, aku ke toilet dulu ya!". Shizune pergi meninggalkan Ino sendirian di tempat itu. Ino memandang langit lewat jendela UKS "Cinta yang baru ya? Hmm…". Setelah ia merasa enakan….ia pergi meninggalkan UKS sambil berbisik terima kasih pada Shizune. Pelajaran yang akan ia masuki adalah pelajaran fisika oleh Bu Kurenai. Ino sempat melihat Pak Asuma tengah memandang Bu Kurenai dengan penuh cinta. Ino sedikit terkikik, apalagi Pak Asuma mengetahui ia menertawakan dirinya, "Syukurlah, Bapak suka pada wanita juga akhirnya…Kukira akan jadi bujang lapuk". Pria itu terlihat kikuk ,"Oh, Yamanaka…kau baik-baik saja?. Sudah…cepat masuk sana….Lain kali jangan pingsan lagi ya, di pelajaran saya…". Ino tersenyum, "Baik Pak, tenang saja….aku akan meyampaikan salam pada Bu Kurenai nanti…."sahut Ino sambil berlari ke kelas.

Shikamaru mendapati Ino masuk ke kelas. Di sampingnya, Choji tengah menyantap donat mini. Terkadang Ino juga gemas, sekali-sekali ia ingin menjauhkan Choji dari makanan tapi itu tidak mungkin. Choji tanpa adanya makanan sedikitpun sama seperti sayur tanpa garam dan Ino yakin…sahabat Chubbynya itu pasti akan tersedu-sedu. "Ino….kau sudah sehat ya? Syukurlah…kau mau donatku?"tanya Choji. Inilah asyiknya, Choji memang pecinta makanan tapi ia selau bisa berbagi dengan Ino dan Shikamaru. Yah, hanya mereka berdua walau Ino sering sekali memerintah asal mereka berdua tapi mereka selalu baik padanya…..Hahahahaha, mumpung mereka berdua lagi berbaik hati maka Ino lagi-lagi memanfaatkan mereka. "Nanti kalian berdua temani aku belanja ya?"tanya Ino dengan wajah tak bersalah. "Eh? Aku ingin sekali tapi tidak bisa Ino, papaku menyuruhku untuk mengurus restoran sepulang sekolah. Padahal kudengar ada diskon makan ramen di mall. Argh, sebal"sahut Choji. Pandangannya berbalik ke Shikamaru yang lagi tidur. Bu Kurenai berdehem, Ino pun sadar bahwa ia diperhatikan dari tadi. Ia pun mendiamkan Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya pria itu dijewer dan disuruh cuci muka. Ino menahan tawanya melihat temannya itu pergi sambil mengelus telinganya yang dijewer. "Mendoksai na, perempuan memang menyebalkan…"

Sepulang sekolah ia langsung ditarik Ino untuk belanja. "Ino…kenapa kau menarik-narikku pulang. Kau kan bisa pulang sendiri?". "Shikamaru, aku ingin kau menemaniku". Ia menaikkan alisnya pada Ino, "Kemana?"sahutnya pendek. "Tentu saja belanja bodoh! Pokoknya kau harus menemaniku….Nanti ayahku bisa marah kalo aku pulang sore sendirian. Kalo sama kamu kan, yang kena marah kan kamu…hehehehe". Yah apa boleh buat, Ino memang bosnya. Dirinya dan Choji sering menjadi kacung Ino dan menjadi tempat curhat Ino kala gadis itu sedang sedih seperti saat bertengkar dengan Sakura dulu. Mereka pun pergi ke mal dan belanja, yah…Ino sama seperti cewek-cewek lainnya yang suka belanja di sana. "Ino barang belanjaanmu banyak sekali…apa semuanya perlu?". "Tentu saja Shikamaru….ayo kita pergi." Ino pun menarik-narik tangan Shikamaru yang penuh barang belanjaan hingga menemukan stan besar di tengah mall bertuliskan LOMBA SHOGI di sana. Ino langsung mengambil semua belanjaan miliknya dari Shikamaru dan pergi ke bagian pendaftaran. "Shikamaru, karena kau sudah menemaniku maka kau boleh meneruskan hobimu bermain Shogi. Nah ayo kita mendaftar". Shikamaru tercengang dengan perkataan Ino, "Ta..tapi Ino aku…"belum sempat ia membela diri, Ino sudah mengancam, "Kalau kau tidak ikut maka aku akan memastikan bibi Yoshino tahu bahwa kau bolos dari pelajaran untuk tidur di atas pohon. Ayo….cepat.".

Shikamaru mau tidak mau akhirnya terdaftar menjadi salah satu kontestan Shogi, tentu saja dengan Ino yang terus-menerus mengancamnya agar menang jika tidak maka Ino mengancam akan mengacak-acak kamar tidurnya dan memastikan bahwa Shikamaru tidak bisa tidur saat istirahat siang di sekolah. Tentu saja bagi Shikamaru yang lebih senang bermalas-malasan, hal seperti itu adalah neraka. Tidak ada cara lain selain menuruti permintaan Ino. Ino pun memperhatikan Shikamaru yang sedang bertanding dengan lawannya. Wajah malasnya berubah menjadi serius dalam beberapa saat. Ekspresi ini sangat jarang ditangkap oleh orang-orang termasuk dirinya. Ino memandang Shikamaru dalam-dalam dan mengabadikan wajah seriusnya itu dalam kamera hpnya tanpa sepengetahuan Shikamaru.

"Ya ampun, ternyata si jenius ini kalau serius tampan juga ya?"sahut Ino sambil memandang foto Shikamaru. Shikamaru sendiri sudah selesai mengalahkan lawannya datang menghampiri Ino, "Ino…kau sedang apa?"sahutnya. Ino langsung mengembalikan hpnya ke tas "Ah, bukan apa-apa kok…..hehhehehehe, bagaimana kau menang? Kalau kau tidak menang….". Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Iya..iya…aku menang, Kau pikir aku mau tidur siangku yang berharga dirusak, tapi….sepertinya kepulangan kita ditunda karena aku harus melawan beberapa orang lagi. Mendokse na…lebih baik kau telepon ayahmu untuk mengantarmu pulang Ino…kau pasti bosan di sini". Ino tersenyum, dibalik kata-katanya yang kasar ada kekhawatiran pada perkataan Shikamaru tapi ia sangat ingin melihat kemenangan Shikamaru itu. "Gak akan….aku harus memastikan kau menang….Kau pasti akan mengalah bila aku gak ada di sini….dulu kau kan juga begitu waktu pertama kali disuruh ikut olimpiade oleh guru Asuma. Kau sengaja mengosongkan soal tes matematika hingga kau tidak terpilih menjadi kontestan. Untung saja, guru Asuma menyuruhku dan Choji untuk membujukmu….Dasar anak rusa malas! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menang…..lagipula lihat hadiahnya….Uang tunai 20 juta Ryo plus voucher belanja Shikamaru!". Pria itu menguap lagi, "Huaaaahem, mendoksei na….baiklah aku akan menang tapi gantinya kau harus berjanji tidak mengganggu jam tidurku dan membersihkan kamarku di hari Sabtu dan Minggu selama sebulan. Bagaimana?". Ino memandang shikamaru tidak percaya, ia meminta Ino membersihkan kamarnya? Baiklah…"Deal! Sebentar ada telepon nih…."

"Moshi-moshi….papa?"sahutnya dari telepon. "Oh putriku sayang….kemana saja kau? Kau belum pulang dari sekolah dan papa khawatir padamu…."ujar Inoichi, ayah Ino dari ujung sana. "Tenang saja, pa…aku tadi belanja bareng sama Shikamaru kok….Oh ya, kami akan datang terlambat nanti soalnya, masih ada urusan yang harus kami kerjakan papa…". Inoichi gelisah….sebagai putri satu-satunya, ia tidak suka anaknya pergi sembarangan dengan pria lain walau itu adalah anak Shikaku, sahabatnya sendiri. "Kemarikan teleponnya pada Shikamaru, putriku". Ino pun memberikan teleponnya pada Shikamaru yang tengah melihat beberapa orang yang sedang bertanding Shogi. "Shika…papaku mau bicara nih..". Gluk, Shikamaru menelan ludah. Di antara teman-teman ayahnya orang inilah yang paling killer dari semuanya, "Ha..halo, paman Inoichi…Ini Shikamaru…". "Hmm, aku sudah tahu itu kau…Apa yang kau lakukan dengan putriku, hm?" Suara pria itu terdengar seperti intimidasi. "Aku dan Ino sedang belanja dan kami sekarang….", ia terkejut melihat Ino memberikan isyarat untuk tidak memberitahukan pada papanya bahwa mereka sedang ikut dalam pertandingan Shogi. "Sedang apa?"sahutnya dari ujung sana. "Sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok sosial mengenai perilaku orang-orang dalam berbelanja…". Diam sejenak…tidak ada suara dari sana "Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu malam pulangnya….Pastikan putriku pulang dalam keadaan selamat, jika tidak kupastikan kau akan pulang dalam keadaan remuk. Mana putriku?"

Ino terkikik melihat wajah pucat Shikamaru itu lalu mengambil hp dari tangan pria itu "Papa…kau menakutinya! Tenang saja, aku pasti pulang dengan selamat….lagipula kalau dia tidak ada, nanti yang membawakan belanjaanku siapa dong?". "Baiklah nak….Hati-hati dan jangan pulang terlalu malam…Jika putra Shikaku macam-macam bilang pada papa ya?". Telepon pun diputuskan. "Mendoksei…ayahmu benar-benar menakutkan Ino….Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan Choji saja sih?" tanyanya. "Hei, aku mengajak kalian berdua kok….tapi katanya Choji harus mengurus restorannya tadi. Dia terlihat sedih karena tidak bisa ikut kita saat ini. Katanya hari ini ada diskon besar untuk makan ramen."sahut Ino. Kening Shikamaru berkerut, "Oh, begitu…Pantas saja Choji terlihat lesu tadi, rupanya ia melewatkan kesempatan makan murah. Huh, padahal ia sudah memiliki restoran barbeque tapi tetap saja ia suka makan di tempat lain". Shikamaru lalu mengeluarkan tab dari dalam tasnya. "Ini….kau pelajari dulu presentasi kita besok….kau boleh menambahkan yang lainnya sesuka hati…Choji dan aku cepat-cepat mengetiknya karena waktu itu aku harus berangkat ke Suna". Gadis itu menerima tab dari Shikamaru dan mempelajari bahan presentasi untuk pelajaran biologi besok. Ah, sebenarnya ini tugas yang sederhana yaitu tentang alat reproduksi manusia, namun mengingat yang mengajar adalah Pak Kakashi yang suka dengan koleksi karangann guru sastra mesum Jiraiya nampaknya mereka harus berusaha menampilkan presentasi ini semenarik mungkin. Ino lalu mengedit sana sini kalimat-kalimat yang tidak penting dan menambahkan beberapa animasi genit di dalamnya. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena menahan tawanya. Sepertinya Choji dan Shikamaru tidak begitu suka dengan topik ini. Nama Shikamaru disebut dan akhirnya ia meninggalkan Ino untuk bermain Shogi, "Ino, aku ke sana ya…namaku sudah dipanggil."

Ino mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan tablet milik Shikamaru. Ia mempelajari gambar-gambar itu dengan teliti, meski boleh dibilang sebenarnya ia juga tidak nyaman dengan topik ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, salahnya juga ia tidak ikut dalam menyusun presentasi ini. Ia merasa seseorang duduk di sampingnya, "Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sini?"tanyanya. "Silakan saja…."jawab Ino singkat. Tak berapa lama, Shikamaru kembali dinyatakan menjadi pemenang….tinggal 1 pertandingan final untuknya. Ia menghampiri Ino dan gadis di sampingnya, "Lho, Temari? Kamu ngapain ke sini?" tanyanya. Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan wajah di sampingnya, "Shikamaru? Kupikir permainan Shogimu Cuma sekedar hobi ternyata kau suka ikut lomba juga….padahal dulu saat di Suna, kau mengeluh pada pembimbingmu gara-gara ikut olimpiade matematika…". Shikamaru tersenyum salah tingkah, "Ah, aku iseng-iseng saja…Oh, ya kenalkan ini Ino, sahabatku. Ino, ini Temari…temanku saat olimpiade matematika di Suna. Dia yang jadi juara 1 waktu itu…". Ino menjabat tangan Shikamaru, "Ino…salam kenal. Hei…Shikamaru, aku tidak peduli…kau kalah darinya saat olimpiade tapi kalau kau kalah disini aku pastikan kau tidak bisa tidur karena akan kuganggu". Shikamaru melirik ke samping, "Mendoksei na…..makin lama kau makin mirip ibuku saja Ino…tapi kau jangan lupa untuk membersihkan kamarku selama 1 bulan…". Temari menepuk pundak Shikamaru, "Hmm, aku suka kau yang bersemangat seperti ini….jangan mau kalah ya!"sahutnya sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Mereka pulang dengan naik motor Shikamaru. Barang belanjaan Ino cukup banyak ditambah lagi dengan 1 piala lomba Shogi yang dimenangkan Shikamaru. Di depan rumah Ino, Shikamaru sudah melihat ayahnya ikut menunggu dengan Inoichi dengan wajah tegang. "Shikamaru kau bawa kemana putriku ha? Ini sudah jam 9 malam….". Hana, ibu Ino datang dan menenangkan mereka, "Sudah-sudah…ayo ke dalam…kalian belum makan kan?". Ino berlari sambil membawa barang belanjaannya dibantu Shikamaru tapi diberhentikan oleh Inoichi. Hana akhirnya mengambil alih tugas Shikamaru mengambil belanjaan putri mereka. "Anakku, tidak baik membawa putri sahabatku semalam ini….Kemana saja kalian? Mengapa kau membawa piala itu?"tanya Shikaku. "Hmm, aku perlu tahu apa yang kau perbuat terhadap putri kecilku itu". 'Mendoksei Ino….kupastikan kau membersihkan kamarku yang akan kubuat sangat berantakan!' teriak Shikamaru dalam hati. "Aku menemani Ino belanja lalu ia ehm…maksudku aku mengikuti lomba bermain Shogi di mal tempat kami belanja". Sahutnya terbata. "Apa? Kau bilang tadi sedang ada tugas mengamati perilaku orang berbelanja? Kau berani berbohong padaku hah?". Shikaku berusaha menahan Inoichi untuk tidak marah pada anaknya. Ino tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkannya "Tidak kok papa…." Ini buktinya…..ia mengambil hp miliknya dan menunjukkan rekaman yang ada di dalam mal dan kertas coret-coretan dari buku catatannya, "Ini belum ku ketik sih….lagipula mengenai lomba Shogi, aku hanya penasaran pa…Dia itu suka sekali bermain Shogi tapi aku tidak pernah mendengarnya bermain Shogi dengan orang lain kecuali paman Shikaku tentu saja membosankan melihat mukanya."

Wajah Shikaku tertekuk, 'Apa wajahku memang terlalu banyak keriput ya, sampai-sampai Ino mengatakan aku membosankan'. Shikamaru sendiri seperti mau ketawa melihatnya…tapi ia menahannya mengingat di hadapannya ada Inoichi. "Lihatkan paman? Dia menang….Shikamaru memang harus dipaksa dulu baru ia mau menang paman. Shikamaru…kau hebat sekali! Oh ya, ayo kita makan, bibi Yoshino sudah lama menunggu lho…". Suara Yoshino memanggil Shikamaru dan Shikakupun terdengar. Shikamaru pun berpikir, 'Apa sih yang membuat ayahnya itu suka dengan ibunya?'. Makan malam itu sangat seru. Yoshino sangat senang mengetahui putranya memenangkan lomba Shogi di mal tadi, apalagi hadiah yang diberikan sangat besar. Ia memeluk Shikamaru hingga ia pun merasa malu sementara ayahnya mengelus kepala nanas yang mirip dengannya itu sambil menyombongkan dirinya karena ia ikut andil dalam mengajarkan anaknya itu bermain Shogi.

Keluarga Nara pamit pulang. Ino pun melambaikan tangannya ke mereka. "Putriku, kenapa kau pulang lama sekali bersama si rusa itu?"sahut ayahnya. "Duh papa, kan udah kubilang tadi kan alasannya, lagipula aku penasaran soalnya Shikamaru itu jarang banget pasang muka serius kecuali saat ia main Shogi. Itupun cuma sama paman Shikaku atau guru Asuma doang". Hana tersenyum kecil melihat putrinya yang semangat, "Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Shikamaru ya, sayang". Ino shock, "Eh? Suka ma? Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu? Lagipula aku takut sakit hati…Sasuke, tadi menyatakan cinta pada sahabatku ma, pa…". Inoichi memijat keningnya, "Sudah ayah duga, kau lebih baik tidak usah suka pada Uchiha itu…ia tidak pantas untuk bunga berharga seperti dirimu nak…..Tapi mungkin ayah akan mempertimbangkan rusa kecil itu, jadi menantu ayah kelak….Ia cukup sopan bagiku". Ino berlari ke kamarnya "Ih….apa-apaan sih…papa dan mama….aku ga suka sama Shikamaru itu!". Ino mengganti bajunya dan membuka pintu balkonnya, di atas bulan tengah bersinar. "Bulan…..hati ini hancur karena Sasuke malah menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Aku sedih sekali bulan, tapi aku terhibur oleh Shikamaru walau ia tidak tahu aku sakit karena itu. Apakah Shikamaru orang yang tepat untukku? Dokter Shizune bilang obat sakit hati adalah dengan cinta yang lain…tapi bagaimana bila Shikamaru sudah punya yang lain? Arrrrgh, bulan aku pusing…."

Keesokan harinya sekolah heboh karena berita kemenangan Shikamaru dalam perlombaan Shogi tersebar. Shikamaru yang tadinya mau tidur saat istirahat jadi sibuk karena ia ditanyai oleh teman-temannya. Pak Asuma menggodanya, "Tidak kusangka, murid kesayanganku ini berani juga ikut perlombaan. Untung aku sempat merekamnya kemarin dan kutunjukkan pada guru-guru". Shikamaru melirik ke arah guru pembimbingnya ini, keduanya memang dekat apalagi hobi keduanya juga mirip yaitu bermain Shogi. "Mendoksei na…pak guru aku jadi tidak bisa tidur…teman-temanku mengejarku untuk menceritakan kejadian kemarin gara-gara ulah pak guru itu. Aku tidak melihat pak guru kemarin dan seingatku pak guru tidak suka ke mal…atau jangan-jangan pak guru sukses kencan sama bu Kurenai ya?". Kopi langsung tersembur dari mulut pak Asuma, "Ah…bukan apa-apa hahahahaha….Kau juga kencan dengan Ino kan? Tunggu dulu, jangan katakan lomba kemarin itu atas desakan Ino juga?". Shikamaru diam dan mengangguk, "Apa? Sudah sejak lama, aku membujukmu setengah mati ikut lomba olimpiade dan kau terus-menerus menolak tapi hanya dengan dua tiga kata dari Ino, kau langsung menurut? Kemarin pun begitu?". Asuma menepuk dahinya keras. "Hn, Ino mengatakan bahwa ia akan membersihkan kamarku selama sebulan tiap akhir pekan dan berjanji tidak mengganggu aku tidur siang". Kali ini perkataan anak didiknya cukup bikin Asuma lebih ternganga, "Hanya itu?". "Pak guru, jangan bilang 'hanya itu' bagiku tidur siang sambil menatap langit itu berharga dari pada melakukan hal- hal kompleks. Lagipula Ino benar-benar tidak menyerah dengan kata-katanya, ia selalu mengganggu waktu tidur siangku bila ia ada perlu."

"Shikamaru, apa kau menyukai Ino? Dari kata-katamu tadi, jelas banget kamu suka dengan dia…"sahut Asuma menggoda. "Pak guru, rasa suka itu terlalu merepotkan untuk dipikirkan. Aku lebih suka yang simpel saja, impianku punya keluarga sederhana dengan istri yang biasa saja dan 2 anak. Lelaki dan perempuan. Lagipula, Ino diluar kategori itu, ia terlalu banyak khawatir dengan penampilannya dan terlalu sibuk dengan diet" Ino yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan itu di belakang sekolah kaget. "Ugh, mengapa hatiku sakit ya? Aku kan tidak suka dia….Ino kau kenapa sih?". Ia berlari sangat kencang dan duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Ia mendapati Sakura dan Sasuke bergandengan tangan sambil berceloteh mesra. Ia merasa aneh, tidak ada rasa marah atau cemburu saat ini tapi mengapa saat ia mendengar kata Shikamaru tadi ia sakit hati. Ia bertekat akan membuat Shikamaru jatuh hati padanya, ia ingat bahwa ia punya janji dengan pria itu untuk membersihkan kamarnya tiap akhir minggu.

Demikianlah, Ino akhirnya membersihkan kamar Shikamaru yang sangat berantakan melebihi perkiraannya, tentu saja dengan minta izin bibi Yoshino. Bibi Yoshino sangat melotot melihat kamar Shikamaru yang berantakan padahal ia sudah sering menyuruh anak semata wayangnya membereskannya. Sesekali, Ino akan menarik Choji ikut membantunya dengan iming-iming akan makan di restoran miliknya atau mengajaknya makan di luar. Maklum, masih ada voucher makan gratis yang diberikan Shikamaru padanya saat ia menang. Shikamaru sih, tenang-tenang saja saat Ino membersihkan kamarnya. Ia malah tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Saat ini Ino berusaha membangunkan Shikamaru yang masih tidur itu. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, ia akhirnya jatuh menimpa temannya itu. Ia sempat tertegun melihat wajah damai Shikamaru saat tidur namun ia tidak berlama-lama karena ia langsung memencet hidung temannya itu. "Shikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, bangun bodoh! Aku tidak bisa membereskan tempat tidurmu! Aku heran padahal sudah 2 minggu kubereskan tapi kok bisa seberantakan ini sih?". Shikamaru, membuka matanya perlahan dan bangkit untuk membiarkan Ino membereskan tempat tidurnya. "Ino….makin lama kau makin mirip ibuku tau! Kau cerewet sekali". Ino melipat tangannya "Salah sendiri, kau yang menyuruhku membersihkan kamarmu jenius! Kamar Choji saja, lebih rapi dari ini. Bahkan baunya seperti bau barbeque, ah kalau lama-lama di kamarnya bisa-bisa dietku hancur…..". Shikamaru berbalik dan memegang pundak Ino, "Kau sudah cantik Ino, tidak perlu diet…Hoaheeem, sepertinya ibuku sudah masak makan siang. Ayo kita makan setelah itu kau ganti baju dan ku antar kau pulang."

"Nak Ino, makasih ya….lagi-lagi membersihkan kamar anak pemalas ini…bibi minta maaf, biasanya kamarnya lebih rapi kok. Tapi kalau akhir pekan selalu berantakan"sahut ibu Shikamaru itu. Ino langsung melirik Shikamaru tajam. Shikamaru lalu pura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya. "Oh, ya…Shikamaru. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Ino ke peternakan rusa kita. Sudah lama kau tidak ke sana kan? Ayahmu tidak sempat ke sana hari ini….". Shikamaru baru saja akan mengucapkan kata khasnya tapi ibunya sudah menatapnya tajam. "Men…baiklah bu…". Ino sangat senang melihat rusa-rusa itu. Rusa-rusa itu sangat jinak bahkan mereka mengelilingi Shikamaru yang sedang memberi makan mereka. "Wah rusanya lucu-lucu….Shikamaru!". Shikamaru tersenyum, "Aku sudah selesai Ino, ayo kita pulang". Saat pulang, tiba-tiba seekor rusa jantan datang pada Ino seolah-olah minta dielus tanduknya pada gadis itu. Ino terlihat panik "Ino tenanglah, ia hanya ingin berkenalan"sahut Shikamaru. Ia lalu memberi Ino 3 lembar daun untuk diberikan pada rusa itu sebelum mereka pergi.

Hari minggunya mereka pergi bertiga dengan Choji ke taman bermain. Shikamaru tampak ogah-ogahan sementara Choji lebih tertarik di stan makanan. Shikamaru tampak tertidur di bawah pohon sementara Choji sedang membeli sosis kesayangannya. Ino tertarik memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru lalu timbullah niat usil Ino. Ia mengambil spidol hitam dan menggambar lambang keluarganya, Yamanaka di wajah Shikamaru. Choji kaget dengan keusilan temannya itu tapi Ino memberi isyarat untuk mendiamkannya. Shikamaru cukup heran dengan sikap temannya yang lebih banyak diam, salah sebenarnya mereka berdua menahan tawa. Mereka memaksa Shikamaru untuk ikut naik bianglala atau rollercoster agar mereka berdua tidak tertawa melihat wajah Shikamaru.

Ketika pulang, Shikaku tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah anaknya. "Wah-wah….sepertinya, putri Inoichi jauh lebih agresif dari yang kubayangkan….hahahahahaha". Ibunya tersenyum malu, "Shikamaru, apa kau menyukai anak sahabat ayahmu itu? Ibu tidak keberatan kok….namun sepertinya yang harus punya tanda itu dia kan? Masa kamu sih? Hahahaha…..". "Maksud ibu dan ayah apa? Aku tidak mengerti…". Keduanya semakin tertawa, Shikaku lalu menepuk pundak anaknya, "Setiap perempuan punya sisi lembutnya pada laki-laki yang ia sukai. Tapi kurasa ini terjadi gara-gara kau tidak peka, nak….". ia pun memotret wajah anaknya. Sementara ibunya memberikan susu pembersih padanya, "Pakai ini untuk membersihkan wajahmu nak, nodanya susah keluar bila hanya memakai air". Shikamaru melewati mereka dan menuju wastafel dan terkejut melihat mukanya, "Inoooooooooooooooooooo!"teriaknya dari kamar mandi. "Kurasa, aku tidak perlu khawatir anakku yang pemalas itu tidak punya menantu….mendoksei na…". Yoshino menyikut suaminya, "Lihat, gara-gara kata-kata anehmu itu anak kita juga ikut-ikutan aneh sepertimu dan tidak peka tahu….". Shikaku, "Tapi sifat perhatianmu itu yang membuatku tertarik padamu…."sambil mencium kening istrinya.

Sejak saat itu, Shikamaru menghindari Ino di setiap kesempatan. Ia masih jengkel dengan keusilan Ino yang menurutnya sangat diluar batas. Dia adalah laki-laki keluarga Nara namun diwajahnya ada tanda keluarga Yamanaka? Itu adalah lelucon yang tidak lucu. Choji sendiri juga ikut-ikutan mendapat semprotan dari Shikamaru walaupun tidak separah apa yang ia lakukan pada Ino. Jika dulu mereka bertiga, maka sekarang mereka berdua. Sebagai ganti Ino, maka mereka akan mengajak orang lain masuk seperti Kiba atau Shino. Ino pun sudah meminta maaf pada Shikamaru dengan alasan bercanda tapi Shikamaru tidak terima. "Ino, yang kau lakukan itu tidak benar. Kau pikir aku apa? Pembantumu? Pelayanmu? Kau tahu hal yang kau lakukan itu menandakan penghinaan bagiku. Jangan mentang-mentang aku dan Choji baik padamu kau bisa melakukan hal seenaknya saja". "Shi..Shika aku minta maaf. Aku hanya bercanda lagipula….aku…aku". Shikamaru sudah keburu pergi dari tempatnya. Ino akhirnya mengadu pada Hinata. "Hik…Hiks, dia pergi meninggalkan aku Hinata….padahal aku kan baru mau bilang aku suka sama dia…..". kesedihan Ino makin bertambah sejak Shikamaru ditugaskan untuk untuk menemani siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Suna, ya Temari. Mereka sering bersama di sekolah bahkan ia tidak segan-segan mengantarkan ia pulang, Ino sendiri tidak percaya mengingat Shikamaru tipikal pria yang tidak suka disuruh-suruh. Inoichi termasuk orang yang memperhatikan perubahan putrinya itu, ia tidak lagi seceria dulu. "Putriku kau kenapa?". Ino tersenyum, "Hoaehm, tidak apa-apa pa….aku capek banget nih. Tugasnya banyak banget". Inoichi tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak minta Shikamaru dan Choji membantumu? Biasanya mereka datang untuk membantu mengerjakan tugas kalian bersama kan?". Ino tersenyum pahit mendengar nama Shikamaru. "Mereka sedang sibuk pa…Shikamaru juga, dia sedang ada urusan dengan murid pertukaran pelajar."

Choji merasa kasihan dengan keadaan Ino, mencoba menasehati Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, apa sebaiknya kau mendekati Ino. Ia tidak seceria dulu". Shikamaru memandang Ino yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata. "Shikamaru, tolong bantu aku menyerahkan laporan ini ke pak Asuma ya…"suara gadis lain menghampirinya. Temari datang sambil membawa tumpukan kertas, Shikamaru mengangguk dan mengantarkannya ke ruangan guru. "Kok, kamu gak bareng sama sahabatmu….siapa namanya lagi…Ino ya?". Shikamaru diam saja mendengarkan celotehan Temari, "Dia hebat juga ya? Nampaknya dia perhatian sama kamu….kamupun bahkan nurutin dia untuk ikut lomba Shogi. Padahal dulu saat di Suna, kamu ga mau ikut lomba itu walau kamu suka Shogi….jangan-jangan kalian berdua pacaran ya?". Shikamaru langsung menjawab cepat, "Tidak….aku tidak pacaran dengannya Temari. Perempuan itu merepotkan…..". Di lain tempat, Choji datang dan menghibur Ino, "Ino, maafkan Shikamaru ya? Kurasa memang bercandamu keterlaluan saat itu tapi aku juga tidak pernah memperhatikan ia semarah ini". Ino tersenyum pahit, "Tidak apa-apa Choji, aku mengerti". "Ino aku mau bertanya sesuatu tapi kau jangan marah ya? Apa kau menyukai Shikamaru?". Ino terdiam lama sebelum ia mengangguk, "Jangan-jangan alasanmu menggambar lambang keluargamu di mukanya adalah…..". Tangis Ino pecah, "Hiks…Choji..aku hiks suka sama Shikamaru…., Aku suka memotretnya saat ia bermain Shogi, melihat mukanya saat tidur. Saat Temari muncul di turnamen Shogi kemarin….aku cemburu…dan mungkin itu aku bertingkah bodoh dan menggambar lambang keluargaku di wajahnya…..tapi dia gak suka.". Choji memengang tangan Ino, "Kukira kau menyukai Sasuke, Ino?". Ino menggeleng "Sasuke sudah menajdi milik Sakura, mau dipaksakan pun tidak akan bisa. Sekarang, Shikamaru juga? Hiks….Choji…tolong bawa aku ke restoranmu ya sepulang sekolah?". Choji kaget mendengar perkataan Ino, "Ehm, Ino tapi di tempatku kalorinya tinggi, lho….". "Ga peduli….tolong ya, Choji…aku perlu makan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit hatiku ini"

Shikamaru yang mendengar percakapan 2 sahabat itu terkejut. 'Ino menyukaiku? Bagaimana bisa?'. Shikaku menyambut Shikamaru yang pulang dari sekolahnya, "Oh putraku….sudah lama aku tidak melihat calon menantuku ke sini. Mana dia?". Kening Shikamaru berkerut, "Siapa maksud ayah?". Shikaku mencolek jidat anaknya, "Kau ini sudah sering membawanya, ke sini. Menurutmu siapa yang kumaksud? Tentu saja putri Inoichi". Shikamaru cemberut, "Mengapa ayah senang sekali dengan Ino? Apa karena sifatnya mirip ibu? Lagipula apa ayah tidak tahu ia mempermalukan aku dengan menggambar lambang keluarganya di mukaku. Memangnya aku apaan?". Wajah Shikaku sedikit berubah, "Hmm, Ino memang bisa merubah sikapmu nak. Tidak pernah kulihat kau semarah ini atau seserius itu bila hal itu tidak berkaitan dengan Ino". "Jadi, maksud ayah?". Shikaku menepuk punggung anaknya, "Kurasa, bentuk perhatian Ino cukup unik padamu nak. Dia berhasil membujukmu ikut olimpiade walau guru Asuma mengatakan padaku kau bersungut-sungut padanya, dia berhasil membuatmu ikut lomba Shogi dengan mengancam akan mengganggumu, dia membangunkanmu saat istirahat agar kau tak bolos pelajaran. Kurasa dia suka padamu, apalagi ia sampai mau membersihkan kamarmu yang sengaja kau buat berantakan". Wajah Shikamaru pucat, "Ba…bagaimana ayah tahu?". Shikaku mengedipkan matanya. "Bicaralah pada Ino, dia kan sudah minta maaf padamu bukan?". Shikaku lalu pergi dari hadapan Shikamaru. Yoshino menggodanya, "Kau selalu berkata 'mendoksai' seperti ayahmu padahal dirimu sendiri yang merepotkan. Hah, kalau ayahmu sih….langsung minta maaf dan melamar diriku".

Ino tengah memandang bulan di atas sana. "Bulan, aku patah hati lagi….Kenapa ya? Setiap aku suka pada seseorang, dia pasti bukan orang yang tepat. Apa aku terlalu pilih-pilih ya?". Air matanya mengalir sambil memandangi bulan, "Aku hanya ingin Shikamaru jadi milikku seorang! Ugh, dasar sial! Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada rusa jelek yang malas itu". Suara ketukan pintu mengagetkan Ino, ia menghapus air matanya dan mencuci mukanya. Tampak wajah Inoichi menyembul di pintu. "Putriku….kau baik-baik saja?"tanyanya. Ino menghambur ke pelukannya "Papa…..". Suara tarikan napas dalam ayahnya cukup menenangkan Ino, "Apa ini tentang Shikamaru?" tanyanya. "Eh? Ba…bagaimana papa tahu?". Muka Inoichi langsung berubah seram, "Katakan apa yang ia lakukan padamu anakku? Apa ia melukai perasaanmu?"sahutnya sambil menatap Ino "Atau jangan-jangan ia sudah berbuat macam-macam padamu? Akan kubunuh kepala nanas itu…..Bersiaplah Shikaku….anakmu akan kuhukum…". Inoichi hampir saja keluar dengan wajah penuh amarah bila Ino tidak menahannya. "Bu…bukan begitu papa…..dengar dulu penjelasanku…Shikamaru, tidak berbuat apapun padaku."sambil menaril tangan papanya untuk duduk lagi. "Lantas mengapa kau menangis untuknya, air matamu terlalu berharga untuk jatuh sayang…". Ino pun menceritakan awal mula pertengkaran itu.

Mendengar seluruh cerita itu, Inoichi cukup bingung. Ia tahu putrinya salah dengan sembarangan menggambar lambang keluarga mereka apalagi hal itu dilakukan pada pria keluarga Nara. "Ino, kau tahukan hal itu salah….". "Aku tahu pa…..habis Shikamaru ga peka dengan perasaanku. Aku benci rusa jelek itu. Aku benci jatuh cinta padanya tapi hatiku sakit bila ia menjauhiku seperti ini pa….". Inoichi terpaksa memeluk putrinya dan mengelus rambut emas milik anaknya itu. "Hhh….ayah mengerti. Mari kita ke rumahnya, kurasa ayah terpaksa minta maaf pada paman Shikaku. Biar bagaimanapun caramu itu mencoreng kehormatan keluarga kau tahu itu?". Ino mengangguk, "Ta..tapi bagaimana jika nanti mereka juga ikut membenciku, pa?". Inoichi memandang putrinya, "Itu adalah resiko tapi kau sebagai putri papa harus berani menanggung akibat perbuatanmu….mengerti?". Mereka sekeluarga lalu berangkat bersama menuju rumah Shikaku. Shikaku sendiri tampak sedang bermain Shogi dengan Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru kabur begitu melihat keluarga Ino dari jauh. "Oh, Inoichi mengapa wajahmu tegang sekali….ayo masuklah….sekalian temani aku main shogi….Otak anakku yang jenius itu sedang terganggu, sangat mudah ia kukalahkan". Yoshino menyambut mereka dan mengajak Hana ke dapur meninggalkan Ino, Shikaku dan Inoichi di ruang tengah.

"Aku dan Ino minta maaf atas perilaku putriku yang tidak sopan sebulan yang lalu pada putramu. Ia pasti sangat tersinggung dan juga melukai perasaanmu. Kuharap hal ini tidak mengubah persahabatan kita". Shikaku memicingkan mata, "Oh? Perbuatan yang menggambar lambang keluargamu di pipi anakku itu? Hmm, sejujurnya saja aku sedikit kecewa. Tapi aku ingin bertanya pada putrimu. Ino apa kau menyukai putraku?". Ino tersentak kaget namun dengan wajah malu-malu ia mengangguk. "Ta…tapi se..sepertinya Shikamaru tidak suka padaku paman. A…aku hanya ti..tidak suka ia berjalan dengan gadis lain, terutama murid pertukaran dari Suna..a…aku cemburu". Shikaku menahan tawanya, "Yah, jujurnya perbuatan itu melukai perasaanku nak. Tindakanmu itu menunjukkan bahwa Shikamaru adalah milikmu sepenuhnya padahal ia tidak setuju. Mengapa kau tidak berkata langsung padanya? Paman rasa ia akan mengerti". Ino menggeleng, "Ia tidak peka…Masa dari seluruh perhatianku ini, ia tidak menangkap perasaanku, paman?". Shikaku menaikkan alisnya, "Perbuatanmu sedikit kelewatan, bagaimana jika Shikamaru yang melakukannya pada tanganmu? Kau mau ke sekolah dengan tato keluarga Nara di tubuhmu?". Muka Ino memerah lagi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti kan? (sambil memandang Ino lalu beralih ke Inoichi) Inoichi, aku tidak marah padamu. Jujur aku sedikit lega, mengetahui putrimu suka pada putraku. Oh, jujur saja ekspresimu hari ini menarik sekali….hahahahaha. Mirip seperti ekspresi putraku tiap ia mengantar putrimu. Kurasa ini karmanya…hehehehe". Inoichi sempat memandangnya tajam namun Shikaku melanjutkan perkataannya, "Shikamaru! Aku tahu kau ada dibalik pintu sedang menguping pembicaraan kami. Keluarlah…." Shikamaru keluar dengan wajah pucat dan didepannya sudah ada ayahnya dan sahabatnya serta Ino. Inoichi memasang muka tegangnya saat memandang dirinya. Shikaku lalu menyuruh Shikamaru pergi bersama Ino ke taman belakang untuk berbaikan. "Hei, Inoichi jangan tegang….Aku bisa menjamin putraku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada anakmu. Lebih baik kita main Shogi saja….Biarkan mereka berbaikan" Dengan muka cemberut Inoichi mengikuti langkah Shikaku.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, Ino. Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukannya karena kau menyukaiku, ku kira kau melakukannya hanya untuk mempermainkanku"sahut Shikamaru pelan. "Kau memang tidak peka….Aku sudah memberikanmu tanda-tanda tapi tetap saja kau tidak tahu. Walau begitu, aku minta maaf sekali lagi bila melukai perasaanmu tuan Nara…."kata Ino. Shikamaru menengok ke arahnya, "Maaf Ino, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Jatuh cinta itu terlalu merepotkan. Kukira mungkin nanti saat aku sudah cukup dewasa, aku akan berpikir untuk itu. Tidak apa-apa kan? Kita berteman saja.". Hati Ino sakit namun ia lega karena Shikamaru mau berbaikan dengannya. "Terima kasih, aku lega sekali. Ku pikir kau akan membenciku selamanya…Boleh aku memelukmu? Pelukan persahabatan….seperti dulu.". Shikamaru tersenyum, ia memeluk Ino dan sadar bahwa Ino sedang menangis di pelukannya. Baik Ino dan Shikamaru menjelaskan pada orang tua mereka bahwa mereka berbaikan dan akan berteman baik. Jujur saja, kedua ibu di situ cukup kecewa.

Sejak itu, Ino berubah sama sekali. Ia menjadi lebih kalem dan tidak pernah memaksa 2 temannya itu. Choji yang merasakan perubahan itu merasa terganggu. "Shikamaru, apa tanda akhir zaman udah dekat?". Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Choji yang sedang makan bekal daging barbequenya. "Memangnya kenapa Choji? Kau kehabisan makanan?". Choji mendelik sambil makan bekalnya "Shikamaru, belakangan ini Ino berubah tahu. Apa kau sadar? Ia tidak lagi memaksa kita…..Terus kemarin ia juga datang ke tempatku….kau tahu ia tidak pesan salad…ia pesan daging….!". "Biarkan saja Choji, justru bagus kan? Restoranmu bertambah satu pelanggan lagi."sahut Shikamaru santai. "Ta…tapi tidak wajar Shikamaru, dia juga tidak lagi membangunkanmu saat istirahat kan? Apa kalian sudah berbaikan?". Shikamaru membuka matanya lagi, "Sudah, buktinya ia ikut kelompok kita lagi kan?"katanya. "I…iya, tapi mayoritas ia yang mengerjakannya bahkan ia menolak saat kita bantu. Bukan Ino yang biasanya….aku khawatir Shikamaru. Lagipula ia memanggilmu dengan panggilan Nara bukan Shikamaru…."

Perlakuan itu terus berlanjut seiring waktu. Mereka sudah duduk di bangku kuliah. Ino masuk kedokteran sedangkan Shikamaru masuk ke jurusan Hubungan Internasional, Choji masuk ke bagian perhotelan. Shikamaru mengamati bagaimana Ino yang biasanya sangat tertarik dengan pria tampan dan histeris saat mendekatinya, malah menolaknya secara perlahan. Shikamaru yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya itu kembali digoda oleh Temari yang kini menjadi teman kuliahnya sefakultas. "Ehm, kalau suka kenapa ga dikejar saja, hm? Habis, kalo kamu diam begini tugas kita tidak selesai kepala nanas!"sahutnya dengan tenang. Shikamaru tertohok dengan sebutan itu, Ino dulu juga suka mengatainya dengan sebutan itu tapi sekarang Ino menyebut namanya dengan sebutan nama keluarganya Nara bukan Shikamaru…Shika…Rusa….atau kepala nanas. Choji benar, Ino sudah jauh berubah. "Mendoksei na…Kemarikan tugasnya Temari….jangan bicarakan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak"

Hari ulang tahun Shikamaru sudah dekat dan hal itu berarti ulang tahun Ino juga menyusul. Mereka memang hanya beda sehari, mungkin itu sebabnya keluarga besar mereka sering berkata mereka berjodoh. Dulu biasanya Ino akan datang membuat keributan untuk memastikan ia tidak tertidur atau mencarinya hingga ke peternakan rusanya untuk memastikan ia tidak sembunyi di sana bersama Choji. Kini, hanya ada bungkusan kado di kamarnya, sejak kejadian minta maaf Ino di malam itu. Shikamaru sendiri juga tidak pernah datang ke ulang tahun Ino karena tidak pernah dirayakan lagi bersama. Ino mencari alasan untuk menghindari ulang tahunnya dirayakan bersama. Dulu mereka sering makan bersama di restoran Choji. Tahun ini tidak ada kado sama sekali yang hinggap di depan kamar Shikamaru. Dulu selalu ada kado untuknya entah Sweater, jam tangan, handuk kecil maupun papan Shogi magnetik. Dia sendiri juga jarang memberikan hadiah untuk Ino karena Ino hanya memaksa ia datang dan bantu mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya.

Shikamaru mempersiapkan kadonya untuk ulang tahun Ino. Kadonya berupa anting menjuntai terbuat dari giok, hadiah dari salah satu kenalannya saat ia membantu dosennya. Ia berniat mengantarkan kado itu ke rumah Ino, namun ia agak ragu. Shikaku tersenyum, "Tak apa…antarkan saja…Ino pasti senang menerima hadiah darimu. Apalagi kau jarang memberinya hadiah". Sore itu, Inoichi menyambut Shikamaru dengan wajah datarnya. "Shikamaru, putriku sedang tidak di rumah". "Tidak apa paman, aku hanya ingin mengantar hadiahku ini untuknya. Aku merasa bersalah karena selama ini aku jarang memberinya hadiah ulang tahun padahal ia tidak pernah absen memberiku hadiah"sahut Shikamaru. Saat ia akan pergi, Inoichi memaksa Shikamaru untuk duduk. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang perasaanmu pada putriku saja. Kau tahu, putriku banyak berubah sejak malam itu. Ia tidak seceria yang dulu. Apa kau yakin tidak memiliki perasaan padanya?".

Selepas pulang dari rumah Ino, Shikamaru mulai berpikir lagi tentang keputusannya dulu. Apakah perasaannya hanya sebatas sahabat atau tidak. Saat ia datang ke tempat Choji, Choji langsung menyambutnya. "Ah, pelanggan terbaikku karena kau ulang tahun kemarin dan aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat maka hari ini kau boleh makan sepuasnya". Shikamaru tersenyum, "Kalo begitu temani aku Choji….Tadi aku mencari Ino tapi ia tidak ada di rumahnya saat aku menyerahkan hadiah ulang tahunnya". Choji yang mulai menata potongan daging di atas tungku heran, "Kau mencari Ino? Tumben sekali….biasanya kau sedikit menghindar darinya. Ino baru saja keluar dari sini 30 menit yang lalu bersama Sai, anak Institut Seni. Coba lihat di sana….itu hasil gambarannya hari ini saat bersama Ino". Mata Shikamaru berkelana melihat 7 jejeran sketsa yang rapi itu. Gambarnya seperti hidup dan menceritakan ekspresi Ino saat sedang menatapnya. "Cantik sekali…".

Choji perlahan mulai memakan potongan dagingnya, "Hmmm, kudengar ia termasuk orang yang menyukai Ino. Ia bahkan tak segan memanggilnya gadis cantik. Ia berkata padaku, Ino memberinya banyak inspirasi. Namun sepertinya, ia masih terpaku pada dirimu Shikamaru. Ia masih menyukaimu". Shikamaru tidak percaya, "Kenapa Shika? Bukankah Ino memang menyukaimu kan? Aku hanya kasihan padanya, hanya gara-gara masalah sepele hubungan kalian renggang. Padahal kurasa kau juga menyukainya….". Shikamaru mencoba berdebat dengannya, "Choji, aku tidak menyukainya. Ia kuanggap sahabat kok…". "Benarkah, lantas mengapa rasanya kalian lebih menjauh. Lagi pula kau selalu menuruti perkataan Ino untuk ikut berbagai macam lomba, kau mau saja dibangunkan untuk mendengarkan ceritanya, kau mau saja membantunya mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Apa kau yakin tidak menyukainya?".

"Ingat Shikamaru, setiap orang punya kesabaran yang terbatas….Melihat Ino dengan pelukis itu, bisa saja ia ada peluang untuk menggantikanmu dengan Sai dalam hatinya. Apalagi pelukis itu sangat suka tersenyum padanya, walau ku akui…senyumannya itu seperti senyuman palsu. Jika kau masih menyukainya coba kau telepon dia. Dia pasti senang sekali. Siapa tahu kau bisa memberikan lambang keluargamu sekaligus nama keluargamu padanya. Ah, aku harus ke dapur….jangan lupa makan makanannya…". Shikamaru tertegun melihat potongan daging di sana yang tersisa 5 potong, "Choji, kau benar-benar jago makan."Shikamaru pun menghabiskan potongan makanan yang ada dan pergi meninggalkan restoran itu. Shikamaru pulang dan mendapati ayahnya tengah dicereweti oleh sang ibu karena sembarangan menaruh korannya, "Mendoksei na, kenapa ayah mau menikah dengan perempuan itu sih…mereka merepotkan". Shikaku tersenyum, "kau tahu nak? Tanpa perempuan laki-laki tidak akan lahir. Apa kau tahu pribahasa bahwa dibelakang pria hebat ada wanita yang lebih hebat lagi untuk mendukungnya? Ayah jadi seperti ini juga karena ibumu yang tidak bosan-bosan mendukung ayah. Oke, ayah akui memang ibumu cerewet….", tak lama teriakan terdengar, "Shikaku, aku mendengarnya!". Gluk, ia mendengar perkataan itu dan menelan ludahnya, "Tapi liat, ia setia bukan? Hehehehehe…."Ia meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian di sana.

Shikamaru memandang langit lagi yang kini berbintang. "Ino….aku tidak tahu perasaanku padamu…". Ia mengenang masa-masa mereka bertiga bersama. Ia ingat bagaimana Ino membujuknya masuk olimpiade itu dengan semangat sementara ia ogah-ogahan. Saat di Suna ia hampir menyerah pada Asuma tapi ia ingat Ino akan memarahinya. Alhasil ia hanya mendapat juara 2. Di lain kesempatan, ia berhasil membuat Shikamaru ikut lomba Shogi dan juara 1, meski akhirnya Ino harus menjadi pembantu dadakannya di akhir minggu. "Mendoksei na….aku sama seperti ayahku sekarang….menyukai perempuan merepotkan". Shikamaru keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati ibunya tengah duduk dan merajut di sana, "Ibu, mengapa ibu mau menikah dengan ayah? Ayahkan orang yang merepotkan….". Yoshino tertawa, "Hahaha, kalo ga begitu kan ga ada kamu Shikamaru? (Shikamaru memandang ibunya malas) Oke…rusa malas….Kau sama seperti ayahmu, perlu seseorang yang mengingatkan dirimu tentang hal-hal yang penting. Sepele, tapi ayahmu sangat suka diperhatikan. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan ia suka padaku….Jujur saja, melihat Ino mengingatkan aku saat muda dulu mengejar lelaki cuek. Hah…andai saja aku punya menantu seperti dia". Shikamaru kini mencoba mengutarakan keinginannya, "Ehm, jika aku bisa membuatnya memakai lambang keluarga Nara, bagaimana menurut ibu?". Yoshino dan Shikaku yang baru datang dari dapur syok, "Shikamaru…jangan macam-macam. Persoalan yang dulu cukup membuat aku pusing. Kecuali, kau sendiri yang minta izin dari Inoichi langsung".

Mendengar kata Inoichi cukup membuat Shikamaru keringat dingin. Bagaimana tidak, sahabat ayahnya itu penuh aura intimidasi. "Baik ayah, antarkan aku ke paman Inoichi". Inoichi menyambut keluarga sahabatnya. Shikamaru langsung berhadapan dengannya dan mengutarakan keinginannya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Ino dan merasakan apa yang Ino rasakan dulu saat melihat dirinya jalan bersama gadis lain. Wajah Ino tampak marah, "Kau cukup membuat putriku sakit hati…Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan lagi, terlebih kau mengatakan ingin putri kesayanganku mengenakan lambang keluargamu? Kau mau balas dendam terhadap dirinya?"sahut Inoichi. Shikamaru memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, "Paman, aku bukan hanya ingin ia mengenakan lambang keluarga Nara tapi ke depannya aku ingin Ino menyandang nama keluarga Nara selain nama Yamanaka pada namanya". "Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin melamar putriku? Kalian bahkan masih kuliah lagipula putriku bisa saja menolakmu setelah kau menolak perasaannya". Shikamaru bersungguh-sungguh, "Aku akan benar-benar mundur jika ia menolakku namun bila ia setuju apakah paman setuju?" tanyanya. Ia mengangguk, "Ino di kamarnya saat ini. Biar kupanggilkan."

Tak lama, Ino hadir dengan wajah yang sedikit lelah. Ia terkejut mendapati Shikamaru tengah duduk di ruang tamunya. "Oh, Nara-san….ada apa kemari? Terima kasih kadonya. Anting dari giok ini benar-benar indah, tapi bukankah ini lebih baik dihadiahkan untuk kekasih anda Nara-san?". Shikamaru menggeleng, "Ino, aku tidak punya kekasih lagi pula, mau sampai kapan kau memanggilku dengan nama itu? Namaku Shikamaru…dulu kau juga sering memanggilku dengan nama itu kan?". Ino menunduk, "Maaf Nara-san, aku tidak bisa. Aku belum bisa memanggilmu lagi seperti itu". Shikamaru memandang dirinya lagi, "Kau masih marah padaku? Aku minta maaf hubungan kita belakangan ini cukup buruk. Aku ingin kita berpelukan sekali saja…pelukan persahabatan oke…?". Saat pelukan itulah, Shikamaru mengalungi Ino dengan kalung milik keluarganya. Ino terhenyak dan Shikamaru tersenyum di balik punggungnya, "Dengan ini kita seri…dulu kau menggambar lambang keluargamu di wajahmu dan kini aku mengalungi kalung keluargaku di lehermu. Berbeda dengan caramu yang aneh dan membuatku tersinggung cara ini lebih etis kan?". Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino sementara Ino sudah mulai menangis, "Apa maumu Nara? Jangan kau buat aku seperti ini rusa jelek! Aku benci padamu yang sudah membuatku sakit hati bertahun-tahun"sambil berusaha melepas kalung itu namun ditahan Shikamaru. "Jangan Ino, kau tahu kau benar-benar merepotkan! Aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan perubahan perilakumu yang aneh sejak malam itu. Kurasa, aku juga menyukaimu tapi aku tidak menyadarinya hingga Choji menyadarkanku. Aku akui aku tidak suka saat mengetahui ada pria lain yang dekat denganmu dan melukismu sebagai master piecenya sampai-sampai lukisannya dipajang di restoran Choji".

Ino kaget, "Kau rusa malas…cemburu? Aku tidak percaya, jangan-jangan kau mengasihaniku ya? Aku tidak butuh dikasihani, kepala nanas!". Ia beranjak pergi namun tangannya ditahan. "Ino…jangan membuat hidupku tambah merepotkan lebih dari ini….Kau tahu aku harus menghadapi tatapan maut papamu tadi. Aku menyayangimu Ino, kau selalu mendukungku dengan berbagai tingkah merepotkan itu. Saat kau tidak ada, semua kegiatan menjadi membosankan. Kau tahu itu? Kalung yang kau pakai itu adalah warisan keluargaku, jika kau merusaknya kau sama saja menghancurkan harga diriku yang kedua kalinya. Lagipula, aku ingin kau menjadi satu-satunya wanita merepotkan yang akan mendampingi hidupku nanti". Ino tidak bisa menahan air matanya, Shikamaru menariknya dalam pelukannya. "Hiks…..dasar kepala nanas jenius….kau sulit membuatku berontak saat ini..hiks…bukankah kau menyukai Temari?". Shikamaru yang mengelus kepala Ino tersenyum, "Ino, Temari tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan rasa malasku seperti kau mengendalikanku. Ia hanya temanku saja. Tidak lebih…Kau sendiri dengan pelukis itu bagaimana?". Ino melepaskan pelukannya, "Oh maksudmu Sai? Ah, dia orangnya manis sekali. Dia menggambarku dalam berbagai macam ekspresi". Ekspresi Shikamaru mulai panas dengan cemburu, Ino pun menenangkannya "Tenang saja Nara….., ia suka dengan tipe sepertimu bukan denganku". Kening Shikamaru berkerut, "Maksudmu? Dia….". Ino mengangguk, "Iya, dia pelukis yang gay. Tapi aku senang sekali jika karena dia kau bisa mengejarku seperti ini…."sahutnya sambil memeluk Shikamaru lagi.

"E…Ehm"suara deheman Inoichi memecahkan suasana romantis itu. "Pa..papa? Aku..Shikamaru…emm". Inoichi memeluk putrinya, "Aku senang putri kecilku yang ceria kembali. Jadi apa kau setuju memakai lambang Nara ini?". Ino mengangguk. Inoichi memandang Shikamaru tajam, "Kau harus bekerja keras sebelum aku menyetujui pernikahan kalian. Untuk sementara kalian kuperbolehkan tunangan…". Shikamaru senang sekali, ia menjabat tangan Inoichi. "Jangan takut paman, kedutaan kemarin menghubungiku bahwa mereka sudah siap menerimaku untuk bekerja di sana tapi aku akan menunggu Ino hingga ia menjadi dokter dulu" Shikamaru berkedip ke arah Ino yang tersenyum malu. "Shikaku, nampaknya kita benar-benar lebih dari sekedar sahabat setelah ini, tapi jika anakmu berbuat jauh dari pada ini sebelum mereka menikah maka ia akan kuhukum". Wajah Shikaku sempat tegang namun ia tertawa, "Hahahahah, Inoichi…kau serius sekali. Jangan Khawatir. Aku akan memastikan bahwa putrimu tidak akan diapa-apakan oleh anakku hingga malam pertama mereka". Tatapan Inoichi semakin tajam hingga teriakan para ibu dari dapur membawa mereka ke meja makan. Oh, jangan lupakan keluarga Choza yang ikut berkunjung dan membawa masakan restoran mereka ke rumah Ino. Shikamaru memang sengaja mengundang keluarga mereka untuk memeriahkan suasana. "Nyammm….ternyata…humm Shikamaru berhasil melamar Ino ya? Untunglah belum terlambat…". Shikamaru tersenyum, "Ino, aku akan memastikan bahwa kau akan berada di sampingku dan berbahagia sebagai istri Nara Shikamaru nanti. Bagaimana menurutmu, Nara Ino?" Inoichi tersenyum tipis, melihat senyuman Ino. Tangan Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Ino dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Adegan itupun diabadikan Choji dari kamera hpnya. 'Untunglah, Shikamaru kau bisa mendapatkan cintamu. Meski dulu kau berkata bahwa jatuh cinta merepotkan namun nyatanya pacarmu sendiri adalah gadis merepotkan. Ah, jatuh cinta memang mendoksei…'

Tamat…

Read and Review Please….heheheheheh


End file.
